


Bumps On the Bus

by ToneWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bus Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!Keith, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, THATS A TAG??, Vaginal Fingering, semi dominate keith?, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneWriter/pseuds/ToneWriter
Summary: Soo Lana gets really horny and somehow convinces kathy to do her on a semi-crowded bus.That's it, that's the fic.*Now edited! :) *





	Bumps On the Bus

Lana and Kathy walked out of the bowling ally, waving goodbye to their friends. It's been a while since they all got to hang out, so they all agreed it would be fun to meet up at the bowling ally and they all had a blast. Lana of course ended up being the winner, and of course she was gonna brag and boast about it until the end of time. But Kathy couldn't be too irritated. Especially when she looked so proud about her win. Once they said their goodbyes, they headed to the bus stop, hand in hand, huddled close as they walked. It was pretty chilly out.

"Frr!" Lana shivered as they sat down at the bust stop, "It's freezing!" She said, hugging herself.

Kathy raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a deadpan look. "Well maybe if you put on pants instead of a skirt and some thigh highs, you wouldn't be so cold."

Lana pouted at her, "But I just bought it, sue me for wanting to wear it!"

"It couldn't have waited until spring or summer?"

"No." Lana huffed.

Kathy watched Lana shiver, feet bouncing, hands rubbing her arms in an attempt to get warm. Kathy sighed as she tugged Lana on her lap. Lana gave her a curious gaze.

"'What? It's much warmer than sitting on the cold bench."

Lana smiled at the gesture, heart filling with warmth. "Awww, Kathy!" She squealed, cuddling into her. Kathy blushed, wrapping Lana in a hug, swaying them side to side, "You don't have to make such a big deal about it..."

"My girlfriend loooovvveees meee. She caaarrres about meee." Lana sung, kissing Kathy's jaw between verses. Kathy smiles, rolling her eyes. "You're ridiculous." She says, kissing her on the nose, then lips.

The bus finally arrives, pulling to a slow stop before the doors opens with a squeak. Lana and Kathy hurriedly shuffled in, giving the bus driver some money. Kathy starts to head for a middle seat when Lana jerks her arm.

"What gives Lana?" Kathy glared.

"Let's sit in the back."

Kathy rolls her eyes, "Doesn't make much of a difference where we sit." She grumbles. Lana shoots her a smirk, as she leads them to the very back where not many people have taken vacant. Little does Kathy know what Lana has in mind. Taking their seats, they sit in silence for a few minutes, Kathy looking out the window, watching the view pass her by as she daydreams. Lana on the other hand was busy thinking of how she could get her girlfriend to fuck her on a public transit. She kept coming up with blanks so she figured she'd just wing it and see where it lands her. Lana snakes her hand up Kathy's thigh with a mischievous expression. Kathy turns to look at her.

"What?" She asks, turning to her with a raise of her eyebrow.

Lana leans in close, voice low, "I've been mega horny since we left the bowling ally-"

Kathy chokes, gathering the attention of a couple of passengers. Once she finally manages to stop coughing, she turns to stare at Lana, face ablaze and eyes wide, "Why would you tell me that here?!" She asked in a hushed shout. Does Lana have no shame? No, of course she doesn't, this is Lana McClain we're talking about.

Lana grins. "I maaay or may not have a thing for public sex...?" she says looking to the side, face turning pink. Kathy just stares at her in utter shock. So _that's_ why she wanted a back seat. She shakes her head, turning to look out the window in a weak attempt to hide her face. "No. Absolutely not. Not happening. We could get arrested if we get caught."

Lana gives her a deadpan look. "Since when do you care about getting arrested?" She had a point. Kathy shook her head again, giving her a stern look and dropping a hard "No."

Lana pouts, putting her hands upon Kathy's thighs and giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes she could manage. "Kathy pleeeaaasssee. I've wanted to fuck since we left the house, but I knew we didn't have time for a quickie and it's only gotten worse since we left the bowling ally. I cant take it anymore!" She wines, rubbing her thighs together.

It was getting harder and harder to say no to her. Especially when she looked at her like that, thighs rubbing together. But what if someone _did_ catch them? Even if they didn't snitch on them, they would still see and that's embarrassing as it is. Plus, Lana was _hers_. Only _she_ was allowed to see her in such a state. But with another look at Lana's puppy eyes, she realized this is something Lana really wanted. But even so-

"We don't even have any-" Lance cuts her off with a peak inside of her bag. Kathy looked inside, seeing lube and- a strap on?! "Lana!" She hissed. "What if they saw that?!" She asks, referencing to their friends. "Pidge would have a _field __day_ if he found that. Can you imagine the blackmail-" "Abap bap bap bap." Lana shushes her with a finger to her lips, "But they _didn't._ So are you down?" 

Kathy thinks it over for a bit before heaving a long sigh. She was going to regret this.

"_Fine. _But how do you even plan on doing this without it looking blatantly obvious?_" _Lana perks up with a grin, practically vibrating out of her seat with excitement. 

"Simple. I'll straddle you and hope no one looks back here."

"And if someone does?"

Lance smirks. "Maybe they will enjoy the show."

Kathy blushes yet again. "_God_ you have no shame." 

"Damn right." 

Kathy rolls her eyes. If someone did look back here however, Kathy would make sure they knew to look away. Lana might have a kink for it, but no one was to lay their eyes on her. 

Lana looks up, checking to see if anyone's looking before taking the strap on out of her bag along with the lube and proceeds to lube it up. _Oh my god._ Kathy thinks,_They're actually doing this. She's actually doing this._ _On a public bus._ The idea should be revolting to Kathy but the slight throb between her legs argues otherwise. 

"Strip." Lana commands. Kathy nearly chokes all over again. "I'm not stripping here!"

"Just your pants baby." Lana cooed.

"No. I'll slide them down but I am _not_ taking them off."

Lana shrugs, watching Kathy unbutton her jeans, pulling them down just above her knees. She then somehow manages to put the strap on, on. Lana then makes work of slipping her panties off and cowgirl straddling her girlfriend. She adjusts her skirt before slowly sinking down on the dildo, biting her lip.

"Fuck." Kathy breathes, placing her hands on Lana's hips, "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you love me." 

Lana sets the pace, slowly sinking up and down on Kathy's lap, eyes darting around the bus in fear and excitement of someone turning around and spotting them. Meanwhile Kathy is enjoying the view of the dildo going in and out of Lana's skirt, not seeing but knowing where it's going. She pushes her skirt up, biting her lip. Her eyes dart up before quickly looking back down. Fuck. Maybe Kathy has a kink for this shit too.

Lana leans back after a bit to give her back some rest, but nearly moans at the new angle. "Holy- you might have to muffle me." She huffs.

Kathy says nothing as she trails her hand up Lana's shirt and bralette, cupping her small tit and giving it a squeeze. "Mmm...do you want me to moan?" Lana gave her a grin, "What happend to not wanting to get caught?" 

"Mm. What's the fun in this if I don't get to make you squirm?"

And shit if that didn't send a shiver up her spine. Kathy then slithers her other hand under her skirt, slowly circling her fingers around Lana's clit. Lana quickly covers her mouth and begins to breath heavy. Her other hand goes behind her to clutch at Kathy's hair.

"Yeah, you like that?" Kathy mumbles into her ear, hot breath ghosting over it. Lana shivers and says nothing in of fear of letting out a moan. Kathy slithers her hand out of her shirt to grasp at her hip, speeding up in both departments.

"Ah-!" They both freeze, eyes shooting up to see if anyone heard, hearts pounding. Kathy let out a relived sigh when no one did. _Thank god. _Kathy gradually got back into to it, leaning forward,

"Lana you gotta be more quiet baby." She says, fingering her faster. Lana glares, "H-how can I wheeennn-..." She screws her eyes shut,biting her lip as she got lost in the pleasure.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Kathy smirks. Lana huffs but says nothing as she's thrusted into. They go at this for a few more minutes before the bus slows to a stop to let people off. This prompts them to stop, Kathy pulling her hand out of her skirt and away from her clit as they wait until everyone's off. When they are, Lana wastes no time in standing up and bending herself over the empty seat in front of them, giving Kathy a great view of her pussy. She was so wet she was glistening.

"Lana what-"

"The other position wasn't enough. I-I wanna get off like this."

"No way am I-"

"Kathy..." She moans quietly, fingers trailing to rub herself, effectively catching Kathy's attention. It reminds her of her own fierce throbbing between her legs. She grumbles as she slowly stands up, placing her hands back on Lana's hips. She slowly pushes in before setting a medium pace. "F-uck...Kathy..."

Kathy leans her body over her, whispering into her ear. "Be quiet." Lana moans, turning her head. "Please...hnn...please finger me Kathy..." She whispers.

Kathy lets out a quiet groan as she slips her hand back down, fingering Lana like before. Lana covers her mouth again, gripping tight onto the seat, legs trembling. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Mmm...mn...haaa..." Even though her moans were quiet, they still gathered the attention of a person a few seats ahead. A guy around their age turns his head to look, surprised at what he sees. When Kathy catch's his eyes looking at Lana she conjures up the deadliest glare she could. This was her women goddammit, not his. Only_ she _gets the right to see Lana like this. When he meets Kathy's eyes he quickly looks the other way, putting earbuds in. Damn right he better look the other way. Lana was _hers._

"Kathy?" Lana interrupts her thoughts. "Hm?" she says meeting Lana's lust filled eyes. "I'm close." She wines. So Kathy gets a bit rougher in her thrusts and faster with her fingers, making Lana bite hard onto her own hand to make sure she didn't flat out scream. This kept on for a few minutes before Lana let out something between a squeak and a moan as she released, squirting everywhere, making a mess of the floor and their clothes. Unfortunately, the noise of it all made the bus driver look into the rear view mirror.

Kathy quickly jerked them back in their seats in an attempt to look normal. She more than likely failed at that but then again he didn't give them any strange looks, so maybe she didn't. She panted, looking down at the mess Lana made. It was everywhere. On the floor, the edge of the seat, on their clothes. She kinda felt sorry for whoever cleaned this bus.

Lana leans back against her, panting and face flushed.

Best. Fuck. _Ever._

_Definitely one for the books_, Lana noted.

"We're almost at our stop, try and look like I didn't just fuck your brains out." Kathy said, gently nudging her off.

Lana huffs as she readjusts her clothes and fixing up her hair. Kathy unstraps, and packs up the strap on, pulling her jeans back up and buttoning them. 

"I can't believe we just did that." She murmurs. She really should feel ashamed of herself, but seeing Lana struggle to keep quiet while getting pounded into on a public bus was just too hot for Kathy to care.

"You enjoyed it though." Lana smirks, pecking her cheek.

"Shut up. You owe me when we get home." 

"Can't wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh....so that happend...  

> 
> ...
> 
> Also please don't fuck on a bus it's really unsanitary and you probably don't wanna be arrested (^^)''


End file.
